deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuji Kazami
Yuuji Kazami was born sometime in the late 1990s to an ordinary Japanese couple. During his childhood, Yuuji was constantly overshadowed by his highly intelligent child prodigy older sister, Kazuki, who was a professional artist even in her childhood. Yuuji's parents doted on his sister while neglecting Yuuji. The only member of his family who showed Yuuji kindness was Kazuki herself. Yuuji's already troubled life turned for the worst when Kazuki was killed in a bus accident, and Yuuji's father descended into alcoholism. During this period, Yuuji and his mother were regularly abused by his father, forcing them to flee from their home. After leaving, Yuuji felt some small degree of peace, and his mother even started showing him the affection she never had in his early childhood. All this ended, however, when Yuuji's father found them and attempted to rape his mother. Yuuji struck his father of the head with a glass bottle, killing him. Shortly afterwards, his mother committed suicide. After the death of his mother, Yuuji was taken in by Heath Oslo, a wealthy man who would have initially treated Yuuji kindly, if not for the bizarre behaviour of making Yuuji dress as his sister. When Yuuji is forced to kill an attacker, one of Oslo's clients a second time, Oslo shows his true colours, and forced Yuuji into an illegal child soldier program with the goal of developing super soldiers. After years of brutal training and being forced to kill countless times, Yuuji taken in by Asako Kusakabe, a female JSDF soldier who rescued him from his captivity. Asako instils a sense of duty that inspires Yuuji to enlist in the military while (presumably) lying about his age at 16. By just one year later, Yuuji proves himself the best marksman in the JSDF. It is not long after that when Yuuji meets a group of unusual girls who would change his life, and eventually, lead him to cross paths with Oslo a second time. Battle vs. Pino Savonorola (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate end of the final episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (S1) Yuuji Kazami took the shot from 900 meters, landing through the 10 centimeter field of fire, wounding the shotgun-wielding psychopath who presently held the five girls from Mihama Academy captive. But Yuuji's fight was far from over, for, about 200 meters from the lighthouse, stood a blonde-haired young man hired by Heath Oslo. The young man was Pino Savonorola, the adopted son of Christiano Savonorola, and an assassin trained by an ex-CIA agent known as "John Doe". Christiano was a regular customer of Oslo's, who agreed to allow him a discount on several of the illegal arms dealer and manufacturer's latest high-tech weapons, including stealth aircraft for the air force of Christiano's "Padania Valley Republic", and, most notably, a cutting-edge mini-nuclear warhead, a weapon intended as a bargaining chip to gain independence for his republic in northern Italy. All Christiano has to do was lend him Pino's services to eliminate a potential problem by the name of Yuuji Kazami. Pino took aim at the lighthouse with an RPG-7 rocket launcher, just as he was spotted by Yuuji. Realizing he didn't have time to take aim with his sniper rifle, Yuuji ran, abandoning the rifle and sprinted down the spiral staircase down the lighthouse. As he was about a quarter of the way down, the top of the lighthouse exploded. Pieces of brick and concrete fell around Yuuji, though, thankfully, none of them hit him. Yuuji kept running through the cloud of dust, jumping out of door and rolling on the ground, narrowly escaping a second RPG which hit the base of the lighthouse, sending it collapsing in on itself. Lying prone about 20 meters away from the ruins of the lighthouse, Yuuji said, "You son of a bitch, that rifle belonged to Asako!", in reference to the woman who rescued from Olso's grasp, and inspired him to lie about his age and become a soldier at his young age." A hail of 5.56mm rounds flew over Yuuji's head. The one tracer round flew literally less than a foot from the front of his face. Yuuji unslung a SCAR-L assault rifle from his shoulder, and fired on his assailant. The burst missed, but gave him the opportunity to take cover behind a low wall. Yuuji and Pino exchanged fire for several second, before Yuuji was forced to reload. As Yuuji reloaded, Pino sprinted at him and jumped over the wall. Pino lunged at Yuuji with his Smith and Wesson HRT knife, and knocked the rifle out of his hand with a powerful strike. Yuuji jumped backwards, and the slash the knife only barely grazed Yuuji. Yuuji drew his combat knife, a dismounted bayonet, and thrust at Pino, who easily dodged the attack and countered with at thrust aimed at the chest. Yuuji parried the strike, steel grinding against steel. As Yuuji parried, Pino punched him in the jaw with is off hand, followed by a knee to the groin. Yuuji lost balance in the sudden shock and fell over, landing flat on his back, dropping his bayonet. Pino moved in for the kill, knife readied to thrust into his downed foe's chest. Yuuji, however, didn't give him the chance. Yuuji reached into his jacket and pulled out a Glock 17. As Pino was about to lunge at him, Yuuji fired repeatedly. Pino's chest was perforated by seven bullets. The Italian assassin could up blood, before falling to his knees, and then face down on the ground, dead. Yuuji then got up and holstered weapon, before running to Mihama Academy to make sure his friends were OK. WINNER: Yuuji Kazumi Expert's Opinion Yuuji won this battle primarily because of his slightly greater levels of combat experience, his superior weaponry, and most importantly, his expert marksmanship. Pino was tough opponent, particularly in a knife fight, however, in the end, Yuuji's greater X-Factors and weapons were just enough to pull the win. The see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. James Bond (by SPARTAN 119) Yuuji Kazami stood on the bridge of a container ship, CheyTac Intervention set on the still of a broken out window. On the other side of a ship, a certain agent in a tuxedo walked onto out for behind a shipping container. Yuuji placed the crosshairs over the target and pulled the trigger, firing a single shot. A fraction of a second before, before, however, James Bond rolled out of the way. The round from the CheyTac blew a hole in the lower deck of the ship. Bond took aim with an HK-416 assault rifle, firing a burst of fire, suppressing Yuuji for a moment while he ran behind a shipping container, then fired another burst, before again running from container to container. Yuuji tried to fire off two more shots, none of them hitting their intended target, before Bond fired off one last burst from his 416, before running into the door at the hatch of the bridge. Seeing this, Yuuji got out a Mark II grenade and tossed it down the stair well, landing on the deck right in front Bond. Bond jumped out of the hatch he had just entered, and took cover behind the bulkhead, shielding him from the grenade blast. 007 then drew his Walther P99 and entered the room, stair well, only to be greeted by a burst of fire from a SCAR-L. One of the rounds landed less than a foot from Bond, kicking up sparks as it struck the metal bulkhead. As he lined up a second burst, Yuuji Kazami heard something land at his feet. He looked down and spotted an apparently ordinary ballpoint pen at his feet. This split second distraction was further complicated when the pen exploded violently. Yuuji was lucky, the blast had not injured him, only stunned and deafened him for the few second Bond needed to climb up the stairs and enter the room, gun in hand. Kazami charged forward, and seized the Walther by the barrel and held the slide in place, preventing it from firing. He then kneed the MI-6 agent in the groin, causing him to ever so briefly recoil in pain as he was slammed against the bulkhead at the back the bridge. Yuuji then drew his combat knife, ready to finish off his the agent. "You know, Asako and I have a 'history' together", Bond said, in a voice that, if you didn't know he was an elite MI-6 agent, would seem surprisingly calm given his situation. Yuuji paused for a tiny fraction of a second at the name of his mentor, just long enough for Bond to point his watch laser and fire it right between Yuuji's eyes. The laser burned through his skull and into his brain, killing him instantly.... Or at least it would have if this was real... instead, it simply caused Yuuji's field of vision to be changed to read, "Thanatos Combat Simulation Program, Version 2.45", and below that, "Simulation Over- User Eliminated". Removing the virtual reality helmet from his head, Yuuji walked out of the chamber, to meet the agent whose virtual avatar he had been fighting moments before. It was Yuuji who spoke first: "Knowing Asako, I can't say that I am surprised!". And from what he knew of his British counterpart, Yuuji wondered what the meeting between Bond and a certain other J.B. was like! WINNER: James Bond Expert's Opinion Yuuji Kazami was an expert sniper and master of close combat, however, in spite of taking down a heavily armed nuclear terrorist, he still lacked the decades of combat experience that Bond had. While Kazami may have been marginally more skilled in certain areas, in the end, Bond's all-around combat expertise and resourcefulness in the heat of battle won him this victory. To seem the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shirou Yusa (by SPARTAN 119) Suwahara Tower, Suwahara, Japan, December 22nd, 2006 Yuuji Kazami stood in wait near the the entrance to the Suwahara Tower, posing as one of the civilians milling about the tower, clad in a coat like all of the rest of the holiday shoppers during winter season. According to intelligence gathered by CIRS, the Longinus Dreizen Orden, a terrorist group founded by ex-Nazis would strike at seven locations around the city within the next few days. The first attack was scheduled to happen tonight... A Japanese man about Yuuji's age, with hair dyed blonde clad in a red jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans, walked through the center of the cloud. Immediately, Yuuji's eye caught something the other civilians did not... this figure was armed with a handgun. Civilian gun ownership was exceedingly rare in Japan, and handguns were completely illegal. Yuuji could only thing of one reason why the man would be armed: he was one of the terrorists. Of course, Yuuji and his commanding officers had no idea of the true power of the LDO, which rendered tools like firearms unnecessary... Yuuji drew his sidearm, a Glock 17 and yelled, "Police, drop your weapon, keep your hands where I can see them!". This was standard procedure for apprehending terror suspects while undercover in populated area- posing as an undercover police officer allowed you to have a sense of authority without telling everyone that you were a member of a secret joint Japanese-US special forces unit. The civilians quickly vacated the area around Yuuji and Shirou, clearing the square in front of the tower upon sight of the weapon. Shirou, however, had not heard Yuuji's command in the sound of all the pedestrians clearing the area, and assumed the man had been sent to kill him, presumably the mysterious superhumans that he was hunting. Shirou immediately raised his sidearm and fired on Yuuji with his Desert Eagle, showing almost inhuman strength as he effectively fired the Desert Eagle one-handed. Yuuji dove behind a thick concrete planter as three .50 AE rounds whizzed towards him. The bullets slammed into the planter, cracks in the concrete propagating out from where the rounds impacted. As soon as the first shots were fired, the few civilians who had stayed on to watch the arrest all fled the scene. Yuuji peeked out from behind the planter and fired four shots from his Glock. Shirou gave a shout of pain as two of the rounds struck him, one in the thigh and one in the side, and yet, apart from the shout, he barely seemed to notice the impacts. Instead, Shirou simply fired his Desert Eagle again, the round flying a few centimeters past Yuuji's head, before continuing shattering the window of the first floor of the Suwahara tower. As Yuuji dove for cover, Shirou tossed an M67 fragmentation grenade behind the planter, forcing Yuuji to break cover and jump through the broken window of the Suwahara tower to avoid the explosion, which shattered the planter into a thousand pieces of concrete as it sprayed lethal shrapnel everywhere. As Yuuji lunged, Shirou fired the remaining three shots in the magazine of his Desert Eagle at him, one of which struck Yuuji's thigh, but not breaking the bone. Yuuji was still able to run and make his way around the corner. Hurrying down the hallway, Yuuji lost sight of his attacker and entered a bathroom, seizing a first aid kit from the walls and hiding in one of the stalls while he wrapped around the wound. Having treated his injury, Yuuji exited the stall and walked toward the entrance of the bathroom, only for the door to burst open in front of his face. He was now face to face with Shirou. The impact knocked the gun out of his hands pushed Yuuji backwards, into a sink. Yuuji rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a .50 caliber round, the bullet instead shattering the nearest sink to the bathroom door. Yuuji drew his knife and lunged at Shirou, who evaded the attack, but was pushed with his back to the wall. As Yuuji thrust his knife towards Shirou, Shirou responded by grabbing the stylized cross "bling" on his neck and placing it in his fist. Shirou evaded Yuuji's second knife blow and thrust his fist forward, hitting Yuuji just to to one side of his right eye. Yuuji avoided losing the eye, but he still dropped his knife and recoiled in pain. Shirou pressed his advantage, punching Yuuji a second time, knocking him into a stall wall with enough force to dent the sheet metal structure. As Shirou went in for another strike, however, Yuuji blocked the attack and retaliated with a left hook to the face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. The attack stunned Shirou, leaving him open to a knee to the groin, which knocked him backwards against the tile wall. Yuuji struck Shirou with a barrage of powerful blows, slamming him against the wall hard enough to crack the tile. After several seconds, Shirou collapsed, a trail of blood running down the wall from his head. Yuuji retrieved his weapons and exited the room. Epilogue Yuuji walked back into the deserted entrance foyer when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the figure, he saw a man with pale white skin and a piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, wearing a black uniform with the emblem of the SS on his shoulder, but instead of the swastika, he wore a different symbol. Realizing this man had to be a member of that Nazi organization he was hunting, Yuuji raised, Glock and yelled, "Put your hands up! You are under arrest under the terms of the INTERPOL General Regulations and the US-Japanese Joint Special Defense Unit Treaty!" "Hmmph", the man snickered, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with, kid? I am Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Number Four of the Longinus Dreizen Orden, Kaziklu Bey!". As the man finished speaking, Yuuji sensed some powerful force flying towards him. He rolled out of the way just in time as the concrete pillar that was behind him seemed to be struck by some invisible projectile. Yuuji raised his Glock and fired off all of the remaining rounds in the magazine. This didn't even phase Ehrenburg, instead, the bullets bounced off him as though they had struck the glacis plate of a tank. "The kids of this nation must be more skilled that I thought", Wilhelm said, "You're the second one who managed to dodge my attacks. But lets see you dodge this! You're dead, kid!" As though guided by some intuition, Yuuji ducked and rolled, evading the countless spectral stakes summoned by the Nazi occultist vampire. As he got back up, he lobbed a fragmentation grenade at Wilhelm, which landed at his feet. The grenade exploded in a flash of smoke and flames. Less than a second later, the cloud was parted by a swarm of invisible projectiles, which Yuuji only barely avoided. As Wilhelm turned to launch another attack on Yuuji, the silence was broken by the thunder of a Desert Eagle firing several times. The sound drew the attention of both Wilhelm and Yuuji. "So, figured out I'm not the one your looked for yet?", a battered, but amazingly still healthy Shirou asked, "Come on, I've got a plan to deal with this asshole!" With no time to think, Yuuji went with the man who had until very recently been his adversary, following him out the door of the Suwahara tower, zig-zagging as they dodged the invisible projectiles, as if by some mysterious intuition. As they burst out the door, Shirou dropped a metal canister at the door. "Soon as he opens the door, shoot the canister!", Shirou said as he ran past, towards motorcycle parked outside the tower. As Wilhelm Ehrenburg stepped out of the door, Yuuji fired his Glock, hitting the canister. At once, Wilhelm was engulfed in a white mist. A second later, Shirou came in on his motorcycle, driving right into the cloud of mist and fishtailing around with his back wheel. The sound of something falling to the ground, as well as what sounded like shattering glass. Shirou then stopped by Yuuji and motioned for him to get on the back of his motorcycle. As they drove across the Suwahara bridge, Yuuji asked his new ally, "Who the hell was he?! And what was in that canister?" "No idea, but I've ran into him and his little buddies before", Shirou replied, "And that was liquid nitrogen. Figured if he was strong enough to shrug off a bullet, I just had to make his body weaker". As they sped away towards Shirou's hideout at the club known as the "Bottomless Pit", Shirou and Yuuji did not realize that Wilhelm was still alive and well- his uniform was shattered and he had been knocked over by the sudden impact, but the "armor" of Die Ewigkeit was not easily pierced. Expert's Opinion While Shirou was an impressive combatant, without the supernatural powers he acquires in some other routes, Shirou was essentially an equally durable, but less experienced opponent than Yuuji. While Shirou had killed a more durable opponent and had experience in fights as a delinquent, he could not stand up against the greater training and combat experience Yuuji had. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Assassins